


Notte Stellata

by pillowlost



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 赤金 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowlost/pseuds/pillowlost
Summary: 満天を見よ！漫天的星星！塞短篇集的地方✓莱因哈特梦游另一宇宙+吉尔菲艾斯在瓦尔哈拉的早晨。new!褪毛期
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

红发伯爵与金天鹅

吉尔菲艾斯继承的公国是7位选帝侯当中实力垫底的那个，被称为“铁罐环伺的沙罐”。减轻赋税跟加强军备仅是自保之需，他对 王冠权杖兴趣不大。至于外交联姻，吉尔菲艾斯对着发皱卷边的地图微不可闻地叹口气，把它钉在卧室墙上。

城堡附近的那片未名湖颇得吉尔菲艾斯的青睐，他会为迁徙季节的旅客额外准备食物，却没有动过留住它们的心思（其他贵族 都会剪除天鹅的飞羽便能让美丽生灵停在眼前）。第三年来了一只不同寻常的天鹅，它浑身灿金，犹如一轮新太阳。艾米尔激动 地向他描述：一位天生王者，威严华美，驱赶了其余同族，在它新的驻地上不肯接受面包屑的投喂。

其实它已提前托梦于他，金天鹅在他周围盘旋直至他大胆邀请才落到不远处，即使高傲客人审视着他，吉尔菲艾斯品读出一点 讯息、谨慎地跟他保持距离。吉尔菲艾斯留了心眼、支开了艾米尔后，自己去厨房:说实在的，伯爵家主食仍是土豆和黑面包有点寒酸，他环视过后挑拣了些肉片和水果放到托盘带给那只天鹅。

他不与它周旋，把食物推给了湖中王者，那天鹅进食时把美丽背影留给了他，随后本尊推着那个铜托盘向他游来。吉尔菲艾斯 看了一眼，绿色的都未受到天鹅的垂青，其他倒不挑食，心下几分明了这位客人的食谱。天鹅抖干羽毛上的水珠后上了岸，昂首阔步的架势犹如威风领主，他不觉得角色转换有何不妥，自然地将它带到自己的居所。

其期间他家厨娘见了一人一鹅，双眼发光，吉尔菲艾斯摆手示意:它不是食材，不会上餐桌，然则小姑娘似懂非懂地点头让他觉得多半被会错了意，大鹅毫不在意地一路穿过旁人意味深长的目光，跟着吉尔菲艾斯来到他的卧室。  
结束一日繁事的入夜是吉尔菲艾斯身心轻快的时候，备上一杯酒跟几卷书足够他安然入梦，如今梦中金鹅近在咫尺反而令人分 不清虚实；烛火只能为其羽光泽镀边，兴许是早先接触让吉尔菲艾斯认为它是活着的金子，臻美当前的自惭形秽消融成一种真 实的联络，彼此信任、如同好友般无需束缚，它飞到他桌上想要弄清楚他在做什么。

那些古代文字原本十分晦涩，这下他却突然有了兴致念给它听。从极北的冰岛女王(伯伦希尔)到数百年前的王座之争，红发伯爵 的声音拨开了这片地图上一段时期的迷雾。夜色渐深，吉尔菲艾斯拿起酒杯喝了两口，旋即看懂了大鹅也想喝的眼神，将那器皿 放到它嘴边，它模仿人类喝得痛快。尔后吉尔菲艾斯怀疑自己喝醉了,唯有滚落在地的酒杯证实了转变。

他眼前铺开华美锦缎，豪奢颜色盖住睡美人的脊背，到臀部勾出圆润轮廓。‘他’面上浮着薄红，圣书亦从未描述过的无垢者轻易 地让他产生置身于圣坛的错觉，天使收起羽翼化作类人模样，旧世界一切的青春与美都死去了*。  
吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地将没有质量的金发青年抱到他的床上，打消了全部睡意，他心不在焉地回到桌前继续翻阅……直至晨光跳 跃到他的眼帘，某个温热东西贴缠他的脖子，被他发现的金天鹅调皮地轻啄他的鬓角一口便飞到门边，刚被交颈的红发伯爵骤 然脸上发热，又缓缓平复这种古怪心情。

这种感情曾经以命运为名，让屠龙者因预感攀上云雾迷蒙的危山，去斩断沉睡女王周身的黄金枷锁。歌谣说它是火焰，焚身噬 心的程度不亚于恶龙吐息。吉尔菲艾斯觉得那犹如泉水，别样富足感充斥精神，具有劳苦减半的魔力，活力的甘泽让人意气风发。他似乎能为它做得不多，但它愿意跟随他，像另一道影子。它用翅膀尖儿蘸墨写了"莱因哈特"的名字，与河流同源，纯洁之心的拥有者。

他跟他的朋友形影不离，夜晚交颈而眠。领主出席的裁决案件，所有人注意力都被它晃去，它不悦地示意吉尔菲艾斯控场，等到 红发伯爵落座开始听取两方说法时，它安静旁听这些利益纠葛，转头便能瞧见专注的吉尔菲艾斯。行动坚决、态度温和兴许是 这个骑士出身的伯爵身上的一项特质，吉尔菲艾斯通常不会给出太重的处罚，但当原告一方还要在审理结束后纠缠领主时，莱茵哈特果断赏了其扇翅(巴)膀( 掌)和凯撒踢。吉尔菲艾斯过来抱住这头美凶的大鹅，生怕会有不必要的伤口，仔细检查后才嘉奖 它的勇敢和言明自己的担心。

伴随情谊加深，吉尔菲艾斯终于能稍显坦然地为莱茵哈特介绍自己的处境，不免捎带了心声，几重势力中站队来换来的安全不过是暂时的。铁与血的王座之争实则鞭策所有入局者要不胜利要不出局，他这毫不起眼的伯爵很快也会迎来第一场恶战，而莱茵哈特…你该随同族迁徙更温暖的南方了。

莱茵哈特的确该走了，行程却跟吉尔菲艾斯说得正相反，它要去北方，违反时序的旅行目的已有眉目。它飞起来，径直冲着吉 尔菲艾斯而来，金色阴影笼罩了红发男子，随后他头上传来短暂扯痛，大鹅修长的优美脖颈低垂下来、喙上叼着的红发丝在自己 洁白胸脯上圈成一个心形。随后它背对吉尔菲艾斯，任凭伯爵选择并拿走它的羽毛，吉尔菲艾斯走到它面前用手抚摸柔顺的羽翼、不舍取下。

莱茵哈特突然开始身体发颤，并且用眼神表示不允许吉尔菲艾斯挪开手，它在隐忍痛苦不让友人揪心。吉尔菲艾斯别无他法， 唯有轻轻啄吻它，企图用亲密些许缓解莱茵哈特的不适，它顺势开始依靠他，他感受到它身体的高热与颤抖以及依恋，苦涩与甜 蜜参杂的感情宛若巧克力，最终化成一个卵形的东西。

莱茵哈特给他留下了一枚金羽、一颗金蛋。他将那枚金羽改造成胸针，同样地别到靠近心脏的位置。吉尔菲艾斯佩戴胸针跟它 送别，他接受了莱茵哈特的加祝，它带走吉尔菲艾斯的珍重与爱意。它与他立下再会的誓言，即使分别作战也不再孑然一身。


	2. 褪毛期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红色雪怪&病凯撒
> 
> 夏日反常长毛的红色雪怪捕获一只病中金发人类。
> 
> 有关毛的故事

预言者说，“厄运是孤独与拒绝的结果。”  
莱因哈特不理会假托命运的言语，“只需寻回失去之人，陛下便可不药而愈。”彼刻他伸手握紧银项链，那个微茫的可能性让他想到友人的曾经作为，故以体温捂热的护身符为媒介、梦里他看到了冰天雪地的肃穆极白。

派出他的属部彻底搜查费不了多少时日，但凯撒执意孤身前往。外界低温有效舒缓了发烧病症，有翼狮子得以恢复些昔日身手，用智谋与武器来对付野兽。即使对方企图隐藏，他折返后发现:的确有另一串非人足迹，新雪不足以掩盖这位追踪者。

莱因哈特趁雪崩彻底甩开他忠诚的部下，黑色薄棉手套藏住纤细华丽的手指，弹匣推进猎枪，护目镜调整到红外模式。他以自己的雪地摩托为饵，耐心地往瞄准镜上抹均防冻液，任谁都不会认错军神的战意与兴奋。但他的身体无法维持这种消耗，昏迷之前的斑驳色块中赤红延展成他的回忆。

没有过去的异类被称为“怪物”不算以讹传讹，恐惧相隔，它难与人类相处，故从四季宜人的水晶棺迁移到寒冷极地。这身皮毛顺遂另一处的信号生长，罔顾季节变化，青年男子的外貌被完全覆盖，愈发接近传言中存在的‘雪怪’。

它被他的哪部分吸引了?雪原狩猎者隐蔽地尾随了那落单人类近一周，挖取蕨类果腹，没感受到那躯体当中还有多少活力，内里非自然的烧灼，其生命并非烧尽的烛台，而是温和的临近崩解的某种巨大之物。金发人类寻找何物，它印象里冰川下有让人类狂热的金属，这个人类拥有的成色远超那些不能吃的金块。拨开湿冷的薄薄积雪，爪子划过棉服的擦刮声，它小心翼翼地用双臂充当固定人类的安全带，将他背回自己的山洞。

莱茵哈特被火光唤醒，风雪呼啸尚在远处，距离他最近的活物将他埋在怀中，如同温暖的红色毛毯；似曾相识的场景是和挚友一同度过的数个圣诞夜，壁炉木炭仅剩淡橘红火星的余温，落魄贵族与红发平民无视身份等级乃至森严规定，少年们依偎着为取暖，亦是两者融成整体、生息紧紧相连。他挚爱的赤红着实容易通过天才的心防，然而用于自保的棱刺从他的躯体伸出让他的呼吸带上寒气、警告意图接近的他者，吉尔菲艾斯不畏被他刺伤，悉心成为他的怀剑、进可守卫主君退可抑制常胜者横逆，也是他的鲜血，他的爱。莱因哈特阅尽人生，不必将剩下的纸卷摊平，事实熠熠：莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯两人一体份的，他无法独自撰写。

对方懂得利用火，不是纯粹的野兽、或者另一种说法‘未开化的野人’……他正快速分析情形：它撕掉了他被冰雪浸透的衣物，当然也包括一把短匕首和火枪弹药，赤手空拳的情况，他的赢面跟缺乏天然保护色仍能狩猎生存的雪怪相比不大。莱因哈特推测雪怪带走他的原因：食物丰盈的盛夏 ，对方是将他视作‘储备粮’或者当成生物繁衍周期的一环。

不治之症都不能让他感到恐惧，危机只会刺激起征服者的好胜心，但此刻莱因哈特更多地对于雪怪产生了孩童般的好奇，它这件天生的红色‘衣裳’到底有多厚？最初沉溺于绝佳手感，接下来他大胆试探的时候，雪怪苏醒了，很不凑巧，它有与他半身类似的碧蓝眼睛，并发出了嘶哑奇怪的声音，并非任何一种语言。莱因哈特明白了，雪怪难以跟他交流，可这双智性眼睛太容易让他想起他挚爱的友人。

莱茵哈特展现无害的诚意，分食他携带的军粮、示范性质地撕开牛肉干的包装，而摆弄这些小东西的雪怪更像穿着玩偶服的吉祥物般笨拙，滑稽感扫过莱茵哈特心室的沉重，他双手搭在雪怪爪上，轻巧地替它撕开外包装。他的笑容犹如天光穿透云层般澄明美丽。

赤身裸体的金发无畏人类继续接近雪怪，让自己重新陷进温暖的红毛当中。这次稍有不同，雪怪身上大部分保暖用途的毛都很柔软，戳刺到腿根的这部分则触感粗糙，包裹某种活物…或者是雪怪的一部分。莱茵哈特望向略显躁动的雪怪，它正不自觉地扣紧了他的腰部，防备猎物逃跑似的。

莱茵哈特想起友人有每日刮胡的习惯。早晨吉尔菲艾斯会往下巴抹上护理膏和水，剃须刀沾泡沫刮去新生胡茬，随后刮出日抛的下颌线。莱茵哈特摸过这些激素所致的痕迹，它们也是发红的，有点扎手。对方一言不发，专注眼神与他回应他梦想时如出一辙。  
他据闻某个残忍的语言学实验*，"新生者不但失语，最终失去性命。"由此推演出的‘人类需要爱’。至于雪怪，爱会是言语之匙吗？  
但莱因哈特的首要事项是安抚吉尔菲艾斯的躁动。性爱方面，吉尔菲艾斯素来选择舒适居所，耐心铺就他的眷恋的安心感，美妙记忆迄今犹自温暖。他受惯了吉尔菲艾斯的温柔，此刻不情愿蹲跪于粗糙地面，莱因哈特剥开雪怪性器周遭保护性质的根毛，反身用臀部压住雪怪，恰如某种擒拿术精神的变种，被掌握脆弱部位的雪怪配合地躺平变成柔软的活物毛毯。莱因哈特满意雪怪的顺从，双手合拢它的柱身，打着旋地套弄，柔软手心跟敏感柱头若即若离。

雪怪发出包含愉悦与担忧的呻吟，掌下硬挺极为诚实地跳动，莱因哈特会意吉尔菲艾斯的矛盾，但凯撒并非易碎品，但这不妨碍他尚收吉尔菲艾斯的关切。金发皇帝别过稍长的额发到耳后，妖精拉扯花瓣般瑰丽粉唇亲吻她面前半身的轩昂性器，随后张口包住硕大头部。雪怪叫声变得激烈，它扣抓身旁地面以扼制体内被莱因哈特引发的欲望，莱因哈特后知后觉这个姿态他差不多臀部抵住了吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛，率性分开双腿任由吉尔菲艾斯处置，自己咬吮对方的勃发，嗜好甜食的舌尖戳弄马眼，或许这一点给了吉尔菲艾斯灵感，属于雪怪的温度傍近他的后穴、灵活东西钻了进来。

那是雪怪的舌头，卷起轻松刮肉的正面用相对温和的反面探索有翼狮子的密地，因高烧厌食的罗严克拉姆一世可没想过此行会成为食物或者‘被喂饱’，干涩高热的肉壁同样不会拒绝吉尔菲艾斯。空荡荡心房窜出的喜悦流向四肢百骸像骤然复返的痛楚，莱因哈特也发出含混声音，加快了吞吸速度，樱粉的唇摩擦发红，性晕如水洼般汇聚在关切处尤为明显。他捂过来了，赤红毛发拥起春情的火，神智的总指挥沦落于红发男人丝丝入扣的保护当中，城池尤在，他的胸乳、前端后穴乃至遍体每处都因渴望这种颜色而发痛。

吉尔菲尔斯探得莱因哈特敏感部位后，毫不客气翻开带刺的一面刮过了那个区域。  
高潮如同内封空间蒸煮到极致的满溢，热流从尾椎酥软了这具美神倾心制作的躯体。莱茵哈特撑不住身体，倒下的过程舍不得用牙齿磕碰男朋友，嘴角扯痛，对方性器触及了莱茵哈特的喉咙。这样的深喉带来了火辣般的感觉。吉尔菲艾斯的味道从口腔灌入食道，呛得肺部也像被沾染了。莱茵哈特重新喘几口气才坐起来，期间混合性液与诞液的水线暧昧地延长又中断，金发皇帝清楚刚给了变成雪怪的半身口交，自己则射在雪怪身上，弄脏亦或是标记行为，让他略感亢奋。恢复了这个年龄应有的活力，及时抓住机会是这位开国之君的特质，狮子般英勇的青年人意外地能装下友人的关爱。吉尔菲艾斯舍不得他遭没必要的罪，莱茵哈特扫视一周，防冻液可以来充当润滑，于是示意学雪不许动，自己从外衣口袋拿回来那瓶用来扩张的防冻液。  
雪怪宛如初夜的他那样乖巧配合。读书时他们会做很多事，性交仅是其中一环。水乳交融中参与彼此，它是通往黑甜梦境的最好安眠药，满足的疲惫类似夜行海滩，温凉的安心感抚慰神经，人类便在爱当中迎来黎明。

莱茵哈特骑上他被诅咒的友人。双手辅助经历扩张足够柔韧的下身吞下粗壮挺翘的武器，未料那些粗硬的根毛戳刺敏感的腿根让他不住呻吟，还不算坐在荆棘林的酷刑，先前涂抹的防冻液因他适应的起伏挤了出来，淋湿了红色丛林，缓和一些针扎触感。  
陌生刺激加剧了不耐，后穴部分脱离了他的意识应激的绞紧，抬眼望见红色雪怪胸前那团毛发沾濡了他的痕迹，吉尔菲艾斯欲求的碧蓝眼睛像确是一种催促，他缓缓地开始摆药，给予对方适度套弄，蹭到吉尔菲艾斯根毛的时候才发觉累积快感使得他双腿发抖，腹腔流出暖汁。性交对于发热病人有些勉强，莱因哈特为了增加支撑点却抓空薅下了几缕雪怪的毛，错愕看着这些手感如初的半身标志，苍冰眼睛的主人片刻宕机。

雪怪反客为主，压倒肆意妄为的人类。盛夏生长的旺盛体毛褪掉一些，地上能拼出他躺过的证明，吉尔菲艾斯把掉下的红毛归拢于莱因哈特的膝盖后迫使金发人类彻底跪下。如同无害纯洁的受难者，臀丘耸起，腰身坳出曼妙曲线，黄金色泽的发丝盖住后颈分开两鎏落到地面。可吉尔菲艾斯知道这位病人方才还含过打算侵略他的恶龙，乳尖兴奋充血地看得见薄晕，精美大理石雕像如今是活过来的加拉泰亚，早被驯服的甬道迫不及待地翘望接纳他。  
雪怪扶准头部插入无意识收缩的密穴，莱因哈特近乎立即禁窒住他的侵犯，雪怪贴靠人类，红毛覆盖上白皙肌肤来提醒莱因哈特放行，它未停止抽动，爪子不安分划过莱因哈特胀起的乳晕跟性器。

接收过多触感与淫靡水声的凯撒仿佛体验濒死，欲海当中他的救生员其实是这片红海，偏爱的赤红进入了他、封裹了他。  
“吉、吉尔菲艾斯，叫我的名字。”呜咽不明的腔调跟有节奏的肉体拍打撞击声如此迷醉，莱因哈特拼凑出这句话。雪怪轻舔莱因哈特一侧耳垂，以此让它的猎物明晰状况，然而莱因哈特固执地呼唤那个姓氏、像是他的沙哑情诗，勇敢的美即使在这类兽类交媾的跪趴姿势亦毫不逊色。

雪怪无法言语，一下又一下沉闷凶狠的撞击来说明心情，它不会开口，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯从不让莱因哈特失望。狩猎般的猛烈进攻君主的秘密，根毛和囊袋撞击拍打稍显圆润的屁股成为甜蜜惩罚，情热穴道迷乱地套住它，幽深淫水粘腻起来。  
昏厥的金色星子为它展开神秘星海。他的嗦吸霸道地榨取它的存货，它惟有心悦诚服地奉献。爪子径直划出血痕，掰开莱因哈特饱受蹂躏的两瓣“哨楼”，紧密结合让它重回轨道，纵身回到生者的梦境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话后续：仔细搜查雪怪居所没有余毛的莱因哈特带着吉尔菲艾斯（人跟毛）坐上了伯伦希尔牌雪地摩回狮子泉
> 
> *腓特烈二世（巴巴罗萨的孙子），算是一种孽力回馈？（不要擅自给人拉亲戚关系x
> 
> 看错日子抢占七夕，还是被发现了w 
> 
> 这只吉吉可以当成七夕原梗羽衣的逆设，原型是Mukku，给天下无敌的小伙伴加buff言语鼓励最后自己也留在场上，


End file.
